


It was a gift

by Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fluffy sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sunny afternoon Tony sees something that his brain can't comprehend and he needs Loki to explain it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a gift

**Author's Note:**

> For [Allantieeart](http://allantieeart.tumblr.com)  
> She wanted a story with a fluffy sweater and damn it took me three days to come up with this little thing!  
> Enjoy!

Tony Stark stared, for a long time, and still couldn’t believe his eyes. He left the room, came back, but the picture wouldn’t change. There sat Loki on the floor, early afternoon sun warming his skin, a thick book on his lap. Everything would have been alright, it wasn’t the first time Tony saw him in this particular position (or many others, some involving the floor or any flat surface big enough) if not for the ugly sweater the god wore. The always immaculately dressed deity, infinitely obsessing over his curling hair, wore a thing that could barely qualify as garment at all. It was forest green, or had been in better times, now the color faded to something between _I don’t know what I’m doing anymore_ and _I’m gonna cry_. It was stretched so much that the trickster could probably wrap it around himself like a blanket. But it still looked very soft and when Tony finally overcame his shock and kneeled next to the god, one hand on his biceps, he could indeed confirm that it felt like the finest kashmir.

'Um babe… What is this thing?' Tony asked still confused outstretching one of Loki's arms to better look at the offending piece of clothing.

'Hmm?' The god murmured not even lifting his eyes from the text he was reading.

'This,' the billionaire pinched the hem and pulled lightly, cautious not to accidentally destroy it.

'A sweater Anthony. Please do use your eyes sometimes.'

Stark only lifted a brow and with a grunt sat heavily in front the trickster, staring and waiting for the god to elaborate.

Finally after a minute or two, with a loud sigh, the god closed his book and peered at him.

'It was a gift.'

'A gift? The kind of gift your grandma puts under a Christmas tree?' Tony sat more comfortably, his legs touching the trickster's side.

'Yes, except it was from my mother. A splendid piece of craft. But after… the funeral,' Loki swallowed audibly. After so many years the topic was still painful to him, 'the enchantments placed upon it started to fade, and with time it lost its original form.' The god lovingly caressed a fraying sleeve.

'Oh, sorry.' Now Tony just felt stupid. To mask the awkwardness he scooted closed to Loki and put his hands on the deity's waist, their foreheads just inches apart.

'Maybe I should gift you a new one to stretch and mangle, so this one could take a break from the abuse?' He smirked as his lips descended on the god's. Their kiss was light and tender, nowhere near as heated and feral as they normally shared.

'Maybe you should,' Loki whispered against his lips as he pushed him to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr!](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com)


End file.
